Invisible
by finderofthings
Summary: Emma was the perfect assassin, the abilities she had gained from her father made her perfect for the job. So why does everything hurt and why are they arguing?


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"_Will she live?" _

"_We have no idea; she's got too much damage. She should have been dead before she came into the ward." _

_A pause, "What do you mean should have been dead, Emma is right there!"_

_0o0o0_

Emma giggled, her fingers covered in the rainbow of colours that the daycare had left out, each finger a different colour as she smeared it over the paper with glee. The others where all laying down on the foam things that mommy liked to play with when she was in the room with all the machines, but they had forgotten her's again so that meant that she could play longer.

"Where's Emma Williams?" She turned to look at the teacher before smiling and waving, "Have you seen her Jess?"

Jess, the helper, shrugged, "I haven't seen Emma all day, are you sure that her mother dropped her off this morning? She should be here with the other children."

The teacher sighed, "You haven't learned something about Emma yet, she's got this thing, it's almost impossible to see her. Her mother says she got it from her father."

She tilted her head; curling her fingers into the pretty white shirt that mommy had put on her that morning with the funny red leaf that was on the big pole outside. Why couldn't they see her? Mommy saw her and Daddy saw her before he had left, why couldn't everyone else see her?

"Emma?" She stared at her teacher for a moment, "Can you come here please?"

0o0o0o0

"_There was massive amounts of internal damage done when the bomb went off and the amount of blood left in her body when they finally got her in the air was so low that they declared her dead before she started convulsing. That woman should have died long before she got here." _

"_She should be dead? Don't people survive these sorts of things all the time?" _

_Laughter, "I've never heard of anyone living through something like this. Let alone surviving even a fraction of her injuries. You'll be lucky if she lives another ten minutes." _

0o0o0o0

"What do you mean you lost my daughter!"

Emma jerked awake at the sound of her mother's voice, slowly maneuvering her way out the play closet. She had taken to hiding there when they forgot about her, it hurt less if they couldn't actually find her instead of her standing before them and staring right through her.

"I left Emma in your care because you swore not to forget her and to make sure that she was always where she was suppose to be," Her mother snapped, "How many times have you lost my daughter?"

"Mommy!' Emma yelled pushing her way through the other kids and past the teacher and Jess, "Mommy, I missed you."

Her mother smiled, "There you are darling, did you hide away again?"

She shook her head, "No, they didn't see me. I even painted a picture so they'd know that I was here, see it got my name."

"Alright darling," Her mother picked her up and turned, "Emma won't be coming back, you will not be paid for today because I see no need to pay the people that lost my child. Goodbye."

She waited until they were in the car before looking up again, "Can we have pancakes for dinner?"

Her mother sighed, "I swear you have some kind of obsession. Shall I enter you into Pancakes Anonymous? Or do you just want the syrup?"

"SYRUP!"

0o0o0o0o

"_Her wounds are healing faster than anything we have ever seen. She might make it." _

"_I don't understand."_

"_Her ribs have mended themselves; somehow she's slowly healing her body faster than anything we've ever seen. Her femur was shattered only twenty minutes ago, this is an x-ray taken about two minutes ago." _

_Shuffling, "There's nothing there." _

"_Exactly." _

0o0o0o0

Emma grinned as she leaned back in the chair, her eyes focused not on the board but on the container of maple syrup at her side, carefully adding more to the cup of tea that her mother had sent her to school with. Mother had gotten tired of hearing about her sugar induced rampages when she had tried to drink the syrup alone.

"Miss Williams," She glanced up at her teacher, "Am I boring you?"

She rolled her eyes," On April 18 the troops of the 2nd Canadian Corps, having captured Deventer, Zwolle, and Leeuwarden, reached the sea. From there the 2nd Corps' operations where extended from eastern Netherlands and into Western Germany. Did I miss anything that you have not already spoken?"

He nodded slowly, "And how did you learn that?"

"I have no idea, it's just there. Leave it be sir, I know my history." She decided not to mention that most of it was about the freedom of Netherlands and her knowledge of Canadian history before WWII was almost nonexistent, "Anything else sir?"

He turned back to the board and she slowly returned her focus to her tea, eyes narrowing dangerously at the glass container of heaven's nectar. Her fingers touched the tacky lip of the glass, carelessly smearing it over the desk as the door opened and another person decided to interrupt her morning.

"Sir, the principal wishes to see Emma Williams."

"I don't think she's here today, I can't say I've seen her." He stated calmly, "Do you?"

Emma yawned standing up and collecting her things, "I'm here sir, you just yelled at me for not paying attention."

At least her invisibility was consistent, when she wanted to be seen she wasn't and when she wished nothing more than for the rest of the world to continue missing her existence she was spotted by them. Her mom had finally told her last year how she had met her father, and exactly what the comments about being her father's daughter where all about. She had stopped calling her birth father her dad the day her mother had married her best friend when she had been ten, at least he was there when she had needed a father.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

The principal didn't notice her, Emma sighed and took the seat in front of his desk until he finally noticed she was there, she hoped it was before the end of the day because he had locked her in the office last year.

0o0o0o0

"_Who the hell are you?" _

"_She's Emma Williams, and she belongs to us. Who brought her in?"_

"_Fuck that, she's mine and you can back the fuck up." _

"_And you do you think you are?" _

"_Why don't you call Stephan Harper!" _

0o0o0o0o0

"Are you Emma Williams?"

She snorted, "Who wants to know, because if you are here about some stupid party that's the other Emma."

The man in the black suit with the sunglasses on his face shook his head, "I'm looking for Emma Williams, she has blonde hair and violet eyes, the ability to become invisible at will."

"Let's get this straight; I have no control of my ability. Your glasses are for heat signatures aren't they? They're one of the few things that can always see me, that and cameras." Emma stated calmly, "Now who the hell are you and why are you looking for me."

He slipped the glasses off his nose and blinked startled, "I can't find you anymore."

A sigh, "Thus the reason that I can't keep a roommate or find a boyfriend. Thank you so much for bringing that up."

"My name is Jason Michaels; I work for the Canadian Security Intelligence Service. My superior sent me to find you; he'd like to arrange a meeting with you at your earliest convenience." He stated slipping the glasses back up so that he could look at least in her direction, "If you would be so kind?"

"Please tell Richard London that I have already told him that I want nothing to do with him or his games. I have turned him down twice now and I refuse to play his personal assassin." She took a deep breathe, "Please see yourself out Mr. Michaels."

He smiled, "He knew you would say that. Mr. London has cut the funding for your scholarship and will slowly destroy your life until you make the proper choice. I hope you can find the time."

She shrugged, "I don't see how you'll keep me in the country with a threat like that, what's stopping me from leaving the country right now?"

"Your mother and step-father haven't finished paying off their house or their car."

Her fingers curled around his throat before he could reach the gun hidden in his coat, "You touch my family and I show you exactly how hard it'll be to pin a murder on a person who is impossible to see, do you understand you pathetic, gutless, little worm?"

0o0o0o0o0

"_Sir," The sound a whisper, "Why are you here?" _

"_Because I found out that my daughter was in the middle of nowhere when a bomb took out a building. Did you know there was a wanted terrorist inside that died almost ten minutes prior to the explosion?" _

"_Sir I'm not sure that I understand." _

"_Then let me spell it out for your simple mind, London, what was my daughter doing in Saudi Arabia when her official paperwork states that she's never left the country. Do you have an answer for me London or do I have to get it from someone else?"_

_A new voice, "Sir, Emma Williams is the best assassin that Canada has. She's been working for us for almost four years and taken down almost forty targets with another ten during her training under others." _

0o0o0o0o

Emma smiled as she pulled down the front of her Ottawa Senator's cap, threading her way through the crowded market, her target only inches from her, after this one she had been promised a week off to see her mom and dad. She wrinkled her nose and hoped they bought the story that she was headed off to the far side of the Yukon Territories to escape the pressures of Quebec.

"Target acquired." She whispered into the device as she slipped the blade out her pocket and gripped the handle tightly.

The target, a man whose company was used as a cover for terrorists wanting to purchase weapons and illegal passports, was an older man who took a tour of the market every four days. He would start at the end furthest from his house and slowly work his way back up, pausing to look at the wares and, very rarely, to purchase one of the items on display. They had planned this one, the blade was one they had carefully obtained from one of his more vocal opponents, they couldn't let this one escape or have this pinned on another country. A simple in and out.

She allowed the crowd to jostle her into his side, easily slipping the blade across his throat and severing it almost completely before slipping back into the crowd to admire her work from afar.

The screams started minutes after she reached the alleyway, her eyes darting easily over the crowd, her violet eyes peering over the tops of her sunglasses, in the small space not covered by the brim of her hat, eyes narrowing as they rushed to save him. The blood he was losing meant that they were running out of time, she grinned, and no one had noticed the wound on his chest that was slowly filling his chest cavity with air and making it impossible for his lungs to function. Two minutes later she turned on her heels as they declared him dead.

"Target is retired, pick up requested."

"Coordinates will be sent in a moment Agent Wraith," She growled, "What of the secondary target you were assigned."

"You didn't leave me any guns, he never leaves his estate, there are too many cameras for me to do it any other way. Unless you want to give me them at the pickup sight. Even the contact you gave me here doesn't know a way around the estate's cameras." She stated calmly, "So?"

She could feel him smile, "Agreed, the weapons you need will be at the following."

0o0o0o0o0o

"_What do you mean assassin? I told the government not to touch her; she wasn't suppose to be made into some kind of weapon because of her abilities!" _

"_Please sir, we were not told of such orders." The second voice_

"_He was, I know he was, I told Stephen to stop those thoughts before they festered too long and you ignored him didn't you London? You wanted a super soldier at the price of my daughter's life." _

"_Sir, I didn't know." London?_

_Laughter, "Oh, you didn't know? My daughter was off limits, you knew that, don't you dare lie to me. And you disobeyed, tell me what I should do with you because there is no way in hell that Emma is going to keep being your little toy." _

0o0o0o0o0

The sun beat down on her back, her neck was already sunburnt and only the Calgary Flames hat kept the rest of her face safe from the sun's rays as she watched the second of her two targets from the sight on the rifle they had left her. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, plastering the wispy pieces of hair that escaped her ponytail to her face and slid down her nose until she had to wriggle it to stop the itch.

The man moved rapidly from one spot to the next, the favored of his wives moving along with him, just in the way of her target making the maneuver that much harder than it had to be. Emma groaned softly, watching a guard carefully avoid her yet at the same time not even noticing that she was there.

"The target is being too cautious."

"His ally was taken out yesterday was he not?"

She growled, "On your orders sir."

Movement drew her attention back to the target, eyes narrowing dangerously as the man she had been set in contact with on her arrival slipped into the garden and bowed deeply to her target.

"Your contact is our leak."

A pause, "Are you sure?"

"I'm watching him try to explain exactly what I am to the target; I think that counts as a leak sir."

"Agreed, take him too if you can."

Emma took a deep breath and focused on the exposed portion of her target's head before pulling the trigger and quickly readjusting to takeout the leak before leaning back on her heels and avoiding a guard's men spear as they leaned over at the wife's screaming.

"Target retired. Leak retired. Requesting pick up."

"Affirmative, coordinates will be sent."

She pulled off the cap and pulled a new one out of her pocket, Vancouver Canucks, as she slowly walked around the wall to the place she had climbed up, her rifle slung across her back. She would start cleaning her baby the instant that she got to the coordinates and keep cleaning until her escort out of the country arrived. Her fingers absently traced the one identifying mark that she had been allowed to keep after her recruitment, a small red maple leaf on her left wrist.

"Sir, I have the vacation this time correct?"

"I am sorry but once you get back there is something urgent we need you on."

"Sir."

Her right hand slipped into the coat and she smiled sadly at the bottle of maple syrup before she took a swig. Her mother would be so disappointed to know that she wouldn't be able to see her, her job wanted her to take more photographs for them in another part of the Yukon.

"I really am sorry."

"Of course you are sir."

0o0o0o0o0

"_You used my daughter, I called her mother. Emma hasn't been home in almost three years, the same amount of time since you got your filthy hands on her." _

"_She chose to join us." _

_More laughter, "And the pressure you put to steal her mother's home and car, taking her scholarship, having her fired and keeping anyone from hiring her? That had absolutely nothing to do with it. Or maybe it was the robbery you arranged and the picture of your men holding guns to her mother and stepfather's heads. Because that wasn't forcing her." _

"_How did you?" _

"_You forget who I am; you forget who you are dealing with." _

"_Dah?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Of course I'm fine Mom," Emma stated calmly watching her target through the newest scope they had supplied her with, "I'm at a carnival actually, sorry about the noise."

The party in the mansion rang out over the snow covered landscape, hidden somewhere in the Siberian tundra because the man inside was one of the most infamous members of the drug cartel.

"Why wouldn't I be eating? I'm eating fine Mom, I promise." She paused caressing the trigger for a moment, "Can I speak to my baby?"

Emma tracked the target, slowly pulling the trigger and watched detachedly as his brain matter showered his wife and one of his associates. Their screams drawing the attention of the security force that littered the place, several moving right past her in their urgent rush to find the danger.

"Hey Kumo-darling, are you being a good boy? Are you being good?" She cooed, her wolfhound barking excitedly at the sound of her voice, "I see that's horrible, what are you going to do?"

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Emma? Are you okay?" _

"_Can you…my dad, tell him." _

"_Tell him what?" _

"_Love him." _

"_You can tell your dad when he and your mom get here." _

"_No, other one. Tell him?"_

"_Emma don't you dare. Emma, Emma!' _

"_Sorry." _

"_No Emma!" _

0o0o0o0

Matthew stared at the stone, his fingers resting on the head of the wolfhound that he had given his daughter for her eighteenth birthday. The words on her gravestone where worthless, little snippets of things that had made his daughter into the person she had been when she had died.

"She never actually hated you."

"She sure acted like it."

Kim shrugged sitting down on his left, "She hated that you weren't there like all the other dads, she wished for you to come visit every time it was her birthday or Christmas or when that whole 11:11 thing started. She was just like you."

"Invisible and constantly trying to gain attention?"

"No, she cared too much and she never stopped caring no matter how much she wanted to. She never gave up and she gave as good as she got. Emma was passive aggressive at worse and ready to kill you with kindness at best, some days I wondered if she wasn't just your clone with how a like you were."

"I am sorry."

Kim smiled, "Why? You gave me Emma, she was perfect and I know you loved her as much as I did. And for that I will always be grateful. Don't let her death destroy you Matthew; you're going to live much longer than me. I've got to go; my husband will wonder what's taking me. Will you take Kumo?"

"Kumo?"

She pointed to the wolfhound, "That's his name; she liked it when I told her stories."

Matthew nodded, waiting until she was gone.

"Hi Emma, you didn't know me but I'm your dad. My name is Matthew Williams, but most people call me Canada. I'm sorry I was such a horrible father, I couldn't protect you and I'm so sorry."

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Hey Dad,_

_I hope you get this, London made me write a goodbye letter to everyone in my family in case of an incident. My mom and her husband's were easy but it took forever to figure out what to say to you without sounding bitter over you leaving. I forgive you for that, leaving, I know you had to. _

_But dad, I love you and I only hope you love me too. Thanks for Kumo, will you watch him? He's too loyal and he'll probably stay by my grave until he's dead too unless he has someone protecting him. That and I think you need a friend that will care for you as much as you care for him. _

_It's not your fault that I died, being invisible all the time, sure it was a nightmare. More so since it got worse the older I got, I stopped showing up on film, you had to take actual one click photographs to find me. And sometimes those cravings for maple syrup came at the worse times but I don't mind, thank you for letting me exist. _

_I'm glad I could protect you from them, it sounds silly, but I'm glad they never got the chance to hurt you or the people. I wouldn't have been able to see you if I hadn't, I'm glad you have friends and a family that can protect you when I can't. I know you should be protecting me and the country on your own because you are Canada but I'm glad that I could do this for you because I love you Dad._

_Goodbye and I love you_

_Emma. _


End file.
